Synchronous nutation experiments have been developed and demonstrated using sinusoidally modulated shaped pulses. Theoretical calculations have been performed on a number of pulse shapes and one shape was found to have superior properties for this experiment. The relaxation matrix that applies to this experiment has also been derived. The experiment, which allows one to isolate two spins from a multispin system, has been demonstrated on a model, uncoupled spein system. Theoretical and experimental development continues for weekly coupled spin systems.